


In the Light

by LazyWriterGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Fluff, Insecurity, Morning After, Scar kisses, Scars, corny as hell, fluff all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyWriterGirl/pseuds/LazyWriterGirl
Summary: "The only thing that might surprise anyone, would surely surprise some people, is that the woman who shares her bed is the daughter of her late queen, friend, and liege. The only thing that might surprise anyone even more so than that is that the young woman with whom Reina shares her bed does so not only out of love, but out of duty.
After all, in the light of day (and in the dark of night) the woman with whom Reina shares her bed is, now and until death should be victorious against them, her wife."
Reina wakes up the morning after her wedding and, as is her wont, reflects.





	

If she had been unsure of the truth of the matter the night before, the light of the morning sun is enough to clear her mind of all questions. Beside her, her lover stirs but does not wake, and Reina smiles.

 

She is in love.

 

In the light of day, it would not be surprising to anyone to learn that the lover with whom Reina has shared her bed is a fellow woman. Of all the lovers she has known, she has preferred those of the fairer sex, and nobody has ever seen fit to question her about this preference. There is something gentle in a woman’s touch, something that reminds her that there can be such a thing as softness even in these hard times. The woman asleep by her side is a shining example of that, and Reina allows herself a moment’s indulgence as her eyes trace her lover’s form.

In the light of day, it would not be surprising to anyone to learn that the woman with whom Reina has shared her bed is a fellow warrior. Of all the lovers she has known, only the first had never seen the fields of battle. The woman asleep by her side is only newly baptised in death, but her warrior’s blood pulses, firm and slow, a steady rhythm that Reina follows with her ears and carves into a space in her own heart.

In the light of day, it would not be surprising to anyone to learn that the warrior woman with whom Reina has shared her bed is young; younger at least, than herself. Of all the lovers she has known, most of them have been the same: younger than herself, sometimes by miles upon miles, impressed with what she can offer as a woman of more worldly experience than they could hope to match. The woman asleep by her side is younger, in a sense, than any of them; innocent and incorruptible in spite of the harsh realities of life, and Reina treasures that very naïveté that others deem a weakness.

In the light of day, it would not be surprising to anyone to learn that the young warrior woman with whom Reina has shared her bed is of noble stock. Of all the lovers she has known, many have been the same; and Reina herself is the daughter of a fairly powerful family though they want little to do with her now. The woman asleep by her side outranks her without question, but is more humble and more attuned to the needs of the common-folk than Reina could ever bring herself to be. It is one of the many things that have set her apart from the rest, and Reina prizes her for this concern for the needs of her people.

 

No, none of this would surprise anyone in the light of day, and Reina laughs softly so as not to disturb the sleeper at her side.

 

The only thing that might surprise anyone, would surely surprise _some_ people, is that the woman who shares her bed is the daughter of her late queen, friend, and liege. The only thing that might surprise anyone even more so than that is that the young woman with whom Reina shares her bed does so not only out of love, but out of duty.

 

After all, in the light of day (and in the dark of night) the woman with whom Reina shares her bed is, now and until death should be victorious against them, her wife.

 

It is still difficult to believe that this is real, but Reina knows that she could not dream of such bliss on her own. Corrin has chosen her, and even though today marks the first in their marriage, it is a joyous thing. They have yet to reveal the nature of their relationship to the army; there will be time enough for that when it ends. Though she can see that Corrin finds the whole thing rather upsetting, she is not of the same opinion.

For now Reina is glad for the secrecy, happy to keep this small piece of joy to herself. Corrin loves her. Corrin has chosen her above all others, and Corrin has sworn to stand by her side forever. The kinshi knight revels in this knowledge almost as much as she does in the thrill of the battlefield, in the blood of those who would harm Hoshido; those who would harm Corrin. Her hands itch in their familiar way, and she smoothes down the sheets around her if only to give them something to do.

Reina feels the younger woman stir beside her and is unsure what to do with herself, all confidence from the night before vanished without the protective cover of the dark astral skies. Her hand instinctively comes up to trace the scars along her face; the sunlight highlights them, makes it impossible to hide them. Her past recklessness haunts her now as she lays still, waiting for Corrin to wake and turn away from her in repulsion. She cannot bear to think that such a cruelty could occur, but in the light is seems more than possible.

It seems inevitable, no matter how much Corrin might love her.

A slender arm reaches up from its place tucked into Corrin’s side, aimlessly seeking something to hold, seeking Reina. Said kinshi knight sighs quietly, noting the time has come for her rounds to begin, and slides away as quickly and as quietly as she can, filling her abandoned place with a pillow that had been tossed aside the night before. One pointed ear peeks out from underneath sleep-mussed waves of pale hair and Reina allows herself to drop one last kiss to Corrin’s forehead.

A groan sounds from underneath the pillow, and Reina has to move it away to hear a sleep-addled voice say, “Stay with me.”

It is not a request, but a command.

“My rounds, darling,” she murmurs, trying her best to maintain some level of decorum though it is her wife— _gods, this is her wife—_ with whom she speaks. “I have duties to perform.”

Corrin cracks one gleaming red eye open, then the other, and the look on her face is beautiful. Glowing. Perfect.

Nowhere in her gaze is there a trace of even the slightest disappointment that it is Reina with whom she has woken up. With whom she has vowed to share the entirety of her life. Though she does not admit it, a sigh of relief makes its way past Reina’s lips.

Corrin reaches a hand out for the older woman, eyes focused in the sunlight, and Reina takes it in her own, feeling the steady beat of Corrin’s heart as fingertips brush across a pale, thin wrist. “Stay with me,” the princess repeats.

Reina cannot refuse a second time, and as she slides back into bed she feels Corrin’s fingertips gently tracing her scars.

“Corrin?”

The younger woman is silent, concentrated as her fingers follow the risen trails of skin. When Corrin has finished Reina tries to speak, but the princess is faster. She presses light kisses to the four points of Reina’s scars, her breathing slow and even. Almost reverent.

The kinshi knight watches her wife’s unmarked face turn away for a moment to yawn, and when Corrin turns to her again it is with the smallest, most precious smile that Reina has ever seen.

 

“You look beautiful in the light.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this was and I'm so sorry, but literally I cannot keep on seeing this in my folder and I needed it to be up for my peace of mind. Also because the longer I waffle on it, the longer my anxiety has to take root in my stomach so I'll stop ranting now, hope you liked it, bye!


End file.
